Times Are A Changing
by SharonMarsh
Summary: It is Junior Year for the PC and Massie has returned with her new clique. Even though she has not kept in touch with the PC or anyone in Westchester, she thinks that the PC will be there to welcome her back with open arms and that she can combine both cliques to create a super clique to rule the school. Massie is sure in for a surprise. SYOC now open!
1. Chapter 1

Massie is back from England and she brought her British clique with her!  
She thinks that she is going to get back and combine her new clique with her old clique and that they will rule the school. Sounds perfect right? But what happens when she gets back and sees that the PC has broken up and they all have their own cliques now? This is not what Massie had planned!  
What will Massie do?

I am having a SYOC contest to find the members of the new cliques! The application will be on my profile.

Here is a description of each clique so you can decide which one you want to be a part of.

Massie's Clique  
"British Beauties"  
They were the most popular girls at KISS and ruled the school. They always stay up to date on the hottest fashions in Europe and won't even go out in public unless they are a total 10!

*There are two open positions for this clique*

Alicia's Clique  
"The Hot Rebels"  
When Massie left, Alicia went wild. Her and her clique are notorious for breaking all the rules. They smoke cigarettes, smoke weed, and drink on a regular basis. They may not have the best reputation, but that has not effected their popularity. They are still in the A-list!

*There are two open positions for this clique*

Claire's Clique  
"The Cool Art Kids"  
Claire finally found friends who accept her for who she is and she is still popular! They do not concern themselves with the latest fashions, but people still like them. They are all artistically talented and aren't afraid to try out zany trends.

*There are two open positions for this clique*

Dylan's Clique  
"The Socialites"  
After Dylan's reality show became a hit she started to only hang out with other kids with famous parents. They are the next generation of socialites and people call them the next Kardashians. They always have the latest fashions and can be seen sporting them in the tabloids.

*There are three open positions for this clique*

Kristen's Clique  
"The Class Acts"  
Kristen is rich again, but that does not mean she isn't still obsessed with doing well in school. She found friends who share her dreams of attending an Ivy league. These are the girls who are at every school function and involved in many after school activities. They are still popular, but they are likely to be the designated drivers when they go to parties.

*There are three open positions for this clique*

Send me your characters via Private Message and I will make my decision by April 9th! If I don't get enough applicants I may extend the deadline, but I will keep you posted.

Can't wait to see your character ideas!


	2. Author's Note

**Hello Again! So I took a long hiatus from writing and never actually got to start this story so I have decided to try again! I'm starting completely fresh so send me your characters. For information on what I am looking for just peek at the first chapter. I have a form on my profile to fill out. **

**I will be better at updating this time around!**


	3. Author's Note 2

Hello Clique Fans!

I just wanted to update you all to let you know that I am still looking for characters! And in regards to the reviewer asking about if I would accept reviewed submissions and I have decided that I would accept review submissions from guest posters only! So send your characters soon!

-SharonMarsh


	4. Meet the British Beauties

**I just wanted to update you all in the story.**

**Massie's Clique is filled! I am still accepting applications for the other cliques, but I have decided on Massie's Clique.**

**Congratulations to **jlddecjykbdjawckg and Crickett5! Your girls were chosen

Meet the British Beauties

**Midori Akimoto  
**Daughter of Yoh Akimoto and Zara Akimoto and the heir to the big Akimoto Corp. Her father decided to open up a chapter of his corporation in Westchester, NY and wants William Block to run it for him. Since his fashion designer wife has decided to expand her line on American Soil the family is packing their bags and moving to Westchester for the next two years to get themselves more well known in the United States. Midori is thrilled because not only does she get to experience the New York shopping, but she will now be closer to her U.S. Marine brother, Stanley who is stationed in Brooklyn. Midori met Massie at the horse stable where they both kept their horses. They didn't find out until later that Massie's father was Mr. Akimoto's newest employee. They were fast friends. Midori is a complete perfectionist who is totally obsessed with Snapchat and Instagram, but her biggest love is her horse Beau. Midori has beautiful black hair with side bangs that lay perfectly right above her golden eyes. She is petite, but slightly muscular with pale lips and a full round face. She wasn't always the look of beautiful innocence though. She lost a lot of weight before meeting Massie, but being a former overweight girl still haunts her to this day.

**Sierra Shepherd  
**Unlike Midori, Sierra is not overly thrilled to be moving to Westchester. Even though she is happy to be with her two best friends she is not happy that she is leaving her mother to go live with her father and stepmother in Westchester. When her parents were divorced her father accepted a job in Westchester where he met Analise. Sierra has never liked her. About a year and a half ago the two were married and her father decided that Sierra and her younger brother Brandon needed to get to know her so she will be spending her last two years in high school with them. Sierra is very outdoorsy and can usually be found reading under a tree with her cocker spaniel Juliet. She is a bit more reserved than Midori and Massie, but still fits right in with them. She is cunning and can be manipulative is she needs to be. She loves to laugh and has a very sarcastic sense of humor. She is very tall and thin with long, thick, wavy dark auburn hair that is always pulled back. Her eyes are a bright emerald green and her face is freckled and dimpled. Despite her Irish looks she is actually very tan and is almost always wearing oversized sweatshirts and flowy clothing that she is able to make look high fashion. The point of her moving to New York is to get her closer to Analise, but with her stubborn attitude that will not be easy.

* * *

**I am still accepting applications for the other cliques so keep them coming!**


	5. Meet the Cool Art Kids

**Claire's Clique is filled! I am still looking for more girls for Dylan's Clique, Alicia's Clique, and Kristen's Clique!**

**Congratulations to LegalizeFreed and Thedaffodilqueen! **

Meet the Cool Art Kids

**Luna Malley  
**Daughter of Marco Malley and Misty Kix. She was born in California where her father was a young struggling artist and her mother was the up and coming tattoo artist of the stars. When Luna was three her mother opened her own tattoo/piercing parlor where all of the hottest celebrities went. A year later her father became the featured artist at the hottest art studio in Westchester, NY. This is when things went to hell with her parents. Her father had the chance to buy the art studio and wanted to move to Westchester, but her mother had different plans. Her parents finalized their divorce when Luna was 6. Luna lived with her mother until she was 14 and then moved to Westchester with her father and his new wife, Elizabeth. She was fast friends with the cool art kids, but still wishes that she could move back to California with her mother. She is used to being able to do whatever she wants when she wants to, but with the evil witch Elizabeth around she isn't even allowed to stay up late texting her friends. Luna is the kind of girl who has a really reserved personality, but her appearance says otherwise. She has 8 tattoos and multiple piercings around her body. Her hair is cut in an edgy midnight blue bob and her light green eyes are always lined like cat eyes. Luna is obsessed with thrift stores and vintage clothing. Her favorite decades are the 1940s, 1960s, and the 1980s. Even though she doesn't talk a lot, she has a quiet confidence that can intimidate anybody. Even a certain queen bee. **  
**

**Mardsen Marie Wallace  
**Mardsen lives in a house more like Luna's mother's home. Daughter of former band member and fulltime mechniac Emilios Wallace and famous actress Missy Wallace, she lives in a house where as long as she isn't breaking the law she is free to express herself in anyway. Mardsen cares deeply for her father, stepmother (Karen), and cousin (Mark), but is very estranged from the mother that many do not know exist. Mardsen is a girl who loves to rock with the band she has with Mark called Show's Cancelled. This life of the party has dark latina skin with a dark purple inverted bob and almond shaped brown eyes. If it wasn't for her outlandish style you would think she was sort of plain looking, but there is nothing plain about this alternative girl. She seems to have the perfect life, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. She is head over heels in love with a 21 year old boy named Vincent who seems to have vanished. Nobody knows where he is, but Mardsen plans to wait for him knowing that he has to come back. Although they never were officially a couple they would talk about how they were soulmates destined for marriage. He even gave her his mother's old engagement ring one year and one of her tattoos is dedicated to him. She has a tattoo of the date December 9th tattooed behind her ear because that would be the perfect date for her dream wedding. You would never know how heartbroken she is if you didn't know any better because of the fact that she is always laughing and joking around.

* * *

Keep sending in your submissions for Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen's cliques!


End file.
